Sealizar
is an undead kaiju that had washed up on the beach by Kitagawa City. He first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga in episode 5. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 54,000 t *Origin: Off the coast of Shizuoka History Ultraman Tiga Sealizer had been dead for several years and suddenly washed up next to the city of Kitagawa. As his decayed body lied there, the terrible odor of his dead flesh could be smelled all across the city, causing some civilians to hospitalized. GUTS, believing that the kaiju was totally dead, was called to take care of the monster's body by the public in hopes of finally averting his terrible smell. At first they tried to airlift the monster to dump it into the sea, but shortly after the cables were fired into him, Sealizar awoke and wandered away. Noting that the monster was headed towards a city, GUTS quickly tried to stop it with its missiles, but they were quickly sank into Sealizar's rotten flesh. GUTS's next plan was to melt the monster inside of a natural gas plant, and while the plan was working, the missiles Sealizar absorbed earlier quickly feel out of his body and detonated the plant, causing a massive explosion. Sealizar was freed however and quickly regenerated before moving on his path. Another plan was devised by GUTS involving using Sealizar's absorption against the monster by tricking it into absorbing an oil tank. But Sealizar took control of the trap and did absorb the tank, but had also endangered Rena Yanase of GUTS by grabbing onto her jet. Daigo Madoka quickly transformed into Ultraman Tiga and battled the monster himself. The fight was at a standstill between Tiga and Sealizar. Sealizar even tried to absorb Tiga by ramming him headfirst into his open stomach. Tiga was beaten around, and it seemed like hope was lost, until Tiga managed to strike the monster with his Zepellion Ray. Sealizar managed to absorb the blast, but the blast also aggitated the oil tank he absorbed within and Sealizar imploded from the explosion inside of him. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake *Sealizar's suit would later be used to create the monster Silvergon. *Sealizar is the first and only monster to appear in an undead state. It is unknown what he looked like before he died. *Sealizer is similar to Seabozu from the second Ultra Series, as both first appeared dead. *His name is a pun of the term "sea lizard". Powers and Weapons *Odor: Being an undead monster, Sealizar's body is constantly emitting a very strong odor that can be smelled from miles away. It is powerful enough to cause animals to regurgitate and people to be hospitalized. *Absorption: Sealizar can absorb objects into his body, consuming them by essentially using his skin to swallow the items completely. *Regeneration: Should any damage be done to his body, Sealizar can regenerate any missing flesh within seconds back its original form. *Extendable Neck: Sealizar can extend its neck to great lengths. *Poison Gas: Sealizar can release a small burst of yellow gas from his mouth, it is strong enough to stun opponents but it also has a short range. Only good for a close range attack. Weakness Since Sealizar doesn't truly live, the only way to defeat him is to melt him. Sealizar's cells will begin to melt at 7,000 Degrees Celsius. Sealizar Absorption.png|Absorption Sealizar Extendable Neck.gif|Extendable Neck Sealizar Poison Gas.gif|Poison Gas Merchandise Bandai ] *'Tiga Monster Ultimate Collection PART 1' (1997) **Release Date: 1997 **Price: 2980 Yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425573311 :Ultimate Collection Sealizar is small figurine based on a HG Series capsule toy. His main body was painted in brown, probably to evoke it's patina in the sunset during it's fight with Tiga. Like all of the figures included in this set, Sealizar has no useful articulation. :Thankfully, the only odor you can smell on this figure is pure PVC scent, rather than the show-accurate stench. Gallery Sealr.jpg sealez.gif Sealizar2.jpg Sealizar .jpg Sealizar 1.jpg Sealizar's head.jpg Sealizar 0.jpg Sealizar 2.jpg Sealizar_grabs_Tiga.png|Sealizar grabs Tiga Don't_get_absorbed,_Tiga!.png|Sealizar attempts to absorb Tiga through his stomach Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Undead Kaiju